Evangelion: The Next Generation
by Marshall Banana
Summary: Sequel to my What if story! The next generation of Children take over and have to save the planet from a totally new threat. Has ShinjiAsuka, KajiMisato and TojiHikari. Also some of my original characters too! R&R PLZ!
1. Introducing: Ikari Sayuki

Evangelion: The Next Generation  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
I own the characters-or at least some of them- and the plot but the other stuff goes to GAINAX and those people.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's the sequel to my story 'What if' Kaji Hadn't Died. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Sake-chan, guess what I got?" Suzuhara Kagome sang while waving a magazine around, skipping over to her best friend since they were born, Ikari Sayuki.  
  
The fourteen-year-old redhead turned to her friend glaring for two reasons. 1) She called her the nickname she dreaded and 2) She was with her crush, Kaji Akai and, of course, her friend just had to come along and ruin her chance at being noticed. But that wasn't totally true. Akai had also been one of her best friends since she could remember but she also wanted him to be more than just a friend to her since she noticed guys.  
  
The purple-haired elite turned to look at the girl and smiled. "Hey there, Suzu-san. It's nice to see you again."  
  
Kagome turned to him, smiling. "Yeah, you too." She then turned back to her impatient friend. "Want to see what's in my hand?" she waved it in front of her face and when Sayuki went to grab it out of her friend's hand, the freckle-face friend put it behind her back.  
  
Sighing, Sayuki nodded. "Okay, you got me now. What do you have?" she crossed her arms and glanced over to make sure Akai hadn't left.  
  
Smirking, she thrusted the paper into her friend's face. "There's a dance at the school this weekend! Are you going to go?" her friend reached her hand up and took the orange-colored paper from her hand, examining it.  
  
After a few seconds of reading the paper carefully, she handed it back to Kagome. "No, I don't think I will. Akai-kun is here for the weekend and then he's got to go back to Kyoto." She smiled at the man next to her. You see, Akai had been in cadets ever since he was in high school and when he began College, they military decided it would be best to go to their finest College in Japan, the University of Kyoto-2 (A/N: No idea if there's an actual place but oh well.). "He doesn't get to come down often so I want to spend some time with him."  
  
Smiling back at her, Akai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them in a loose, friendly embrace, grinning when he saw her blush. Though he hadn't been able to figure out his feelings for his long-time friend, he knew there was something and that's all that mattered for the moment.  
  
Kagome smirked at the cute little unofficial couple. "Why don't the both of you go?"  
  
The man gulped and turned to her, blushing. "Erm, I don't think that's a good idea, Suzu-san." He said, taking his arm off Sayuki's shoulders.  
  
She frowned at the loose of weight and turned to Kagome too. "Akai-kun's been to many dances before. What makes this one any different?"  
  
The annoying one smirked. "Well, you'd be there, ne?" she had known about Akai's secret and confusing feelings for Sayuki for a long time now and it was painfully clear that Sayuki was hopelessly in love with him. So, being the caring friend she is, decided to help them out a little.  
  
The man brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, laughing nervously. "You should go Sayuki-chan. Maybe you'd meet your dream-hunk there." He winked at her and nudged her side teasingly. 'I hope not...'  
  
'I highly doubt that.' She sweatdropped. "But I wanted to spend my time with you." She whined, using her ultimate weapon on him.  
  
The dangerous puppy eyes.  
  
Oddly enough, it was his own mother, Kaji Misato, who taught her that. And even though his father, Kaji Ryouji, had giving him quite a few tricks to reel in the opposite sex, he had no defense against those. He backed away from her as her eyes became tearier by the moment. "W-well, what if I came with you to the dance?" everything was silent, 'That came out wrong...' "W- what I mean is, I could be your escort. I'm sure Commander Ikari wouldn't mind then if you wanted to go." Commander Ikari was none-other than Sayuki's father, Ikari Shinji. After years of studying the rules and regulations-not including the years to actually understand them- and working with the government, he finally got promoted to Commander, a few weeks after his former-Commander, Fuyutski Kozo, died from double pneumonia.  
  
Sayuki brought a finger to her lips, tapping the bottom one in thought. "Yeah, I guess Outo-san would agree if someone like you went with me and not someone like Tora-san." She glanced at him. "You wouldn't mind hanging out with a bunch of high school girls all night?" she asked innocently.  
  
He smiled at her, his pearly whites showing. "Of course not." He said smoothly. 'Especially if it's you.'  
  
She smiled at him, promptly glomping him around the waist. "Thank you, Akai- kun!" she pulled away after a few minutes of self-satisfaction. "Now to get Daddy's permission..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tadaima!" (A/N: I think that's it. What is it that they say when they enter the house?) Sayuki exclaimed as she and Akai walked through the doorway into the large house (A/N: me again. Not quite a mansion but a really big house.). She slipped her shoes off and into a pair of fluffy orange slippers then handed the man next to her an extra pair.  
  
The head of Ikari Asuka popped out around the corner from the living room. "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" she looked at the person next to her and squealed happily, jumping off the couch that she sat on and ran to Akai. "Mein Gott! I haven't seen you in so long!" she pulled him away from her, gripping his shoulders. "And why haven't you called or written?" she demanded, glowering at him.  
  
He sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I've tried to, Ikari-san. But it's been really hard at school lately and I haven't had much time to call anyone not even-"  
  
He was cut off by a voice from the living room. "Not even his own mother." Misato stepped into the hallway, frowning but slowly losing to a smile. "Why aren't you at home?"  
  
He smiled back stepping away from Asuka to hug his mother. "I offered to pick Sayuki up from school. I already saw dad during the day at lunch." They walked into the living room to sit down on the leather couches; Sayuki and Akai sharing the loveseat while Misato and Asuka sat on the larger one. "How have you been, mother?" he asked, picking up the tea kettle that was already on the table and filling two empty cups for him and the girl that sat next to him.  
  
Misato rolled her eyes at her son. "Yeah sure, you'll call Kaji dad but you won't call me mom, it's always mother." She mumbled, sipping her tea. "I guess I can't complain. Except for the fact that your little sister is teething and gnawing at anything near her, including my clothes, everything is fine." Only a year after he'd left for college in Kyoto, he'd received a phone call from his mother, explaining that he would be having a brother or sister soon. It turned out to be the little girl that Misato always wanted, naming her Kaji Aya (A/N: Damn, I must be annoying today. That has to be the worst name I've come up with so far.). Her hair was a light brown, raggedy and unruly like her father and had dark brown-almost black- eyes. It was strange how he was the living image of his mother yet his sister looked amazingly like his father.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" he asked, looking around, expecting to see her in a little playpen not far off.  
  
Misato placed her cup back onto the table and leaned back, crossing her legs. "I dropped her off at Ritsu's for a little check up earlier today so Asuka and I could do a little shopping. If I'd known you were here already, I would have giving her to you."  
  
He laughed. Akagi Ritsuko had been their pediatrician for very long now. After NERV was no more, she took her Dr. title to greater heights and became a real doctor, looking after sick children to which she loved dearly. She was also the most official baby-sitter their little group had. "I could go pick her up if you want." He volunteered.  
  
Sayuki perked up at this. "Oh, can I come too? I just love Aya-chan, she's so cute." She poked the man next to her's cheek, grinning. "Just like her big brother, ne?"  
  
He smirked back at her. "I'm not cute, I'm drop dead gorgeous." He struck a pose, his hands on his hips and his nose high.  
  
She laughed and stood up, taking his arm and pulling him up along with her. "Ok, sexy-man. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, not much fun in there. It's pretty much a summary of what happened to everyone's lives but I didn't want to put it in point form so I made a little prologue chappie. In the later chapters will be more action. If anyone has ideas for bad guys, please tell me, I'm not very good at that sort of thing.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	2. Permission

Evangelion: The Next Generation  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I actually own this plot line so XP!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped for...oh well. Hopefully there'll be more this time, ne?  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sighing, Ikari Shinji rubbed his temples, trying to relief the pain he felt between his eyes. So much paper work, so little time. With another sigh, he picked another file from his IN box and opened it up, not realizing the title of it. After he skimmed over the opening page quickly, he looked on the cover of the brown folder to see in big, bold letters, 'Project: Instrumentality...?' he thought, his brows creasing in confusion. He had given order to forget about this project a long time ago, what was it still doing here. Not even bothering to open it and read it over again, he threw it into the crash just as his daughter, Ikari Sayuki walked into his office with long-time friend, Kaji Akai who had a nervous look upon his features. They walked over to his desk and his daughter sat in the chair facing him while the man stood, still as a stick. Chuckling, Shinji waved him into the chair next to the girl. "No need for that, Akai."  
  
The elite relaxed and took the offered seat, smiling back. "How is everything going, Commander?" he stretched the title with a grin. Oh, how he could annoy this man.  
  
The Third Child glared at him for a moment before dropping his head to his desk, his forehead hitting the cheery oak with a loud 'THUD!'. "I pity myself." He mumbled and the two teens laughed.  
  
"Hey, daddy," she stretched the title just as her crush had except in a sweet and innocent little voice, batting her eyes cutely. "Can I go to the school dance this Friday?" she forced her eyes to water. "Please?"  
  
He tried backing away from his adorable daughter but she leant forward just as far and he sighed in defeat. "As long as there's an adult there."  
  
She smiled and her eyes dried instantly. "That's no problem. Akai going to bring me!" she closed her eyes, smiling proudly and nodded to herself.  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" he smirked and the purple- haired teen knew what was coming and shook his head frantically but reserved so Sayuki wouldn't see him. "As a date?" Akai lowered his head, his attempts at keeping the Commander quiet failed.  
  
Sayuki chocked on her air and her eyes widened, smiling nervously. "D-dad! What are you talking about?!" she laughed again, tugging at a stray strand of hair.  
  
Shinji's shoulder's shook (A/N: Lol! SSS!) as he chuckled lightly at them, standing up from his chair and stretching his arms out. "Guess not." He spoke, walking over to the window that looked over the geo-front. "As long as you're back by eleven o'clock, it's okay." He turned around and walked over to them, extending his hand out to Akai. "It was nice seeing you again."  
  
The young man smiled back. "You too, Ikari-san."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why does it have to be so loud?!" Akai asked/yelled over the music that was playing in the gym, covering his ears with his hands to try and block some of the noise out.  
  
Sayuki giggled, twirling around on spot and on the second time around, faced him. "I think you're getting too old now, Akai-kun." She twirled back to the front just in time to catch Suzahara Kagome who'd thrown herself at her. "Hey, Kagome-chan!"  
  
The dark-haired girl pulled away, smiling. "Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come!" she looked over at Akai who waved sheepishly at her and grinned at her best friend. "Didn't think you'd get him to take you either." She whispered loudly in her ear but Sayuki barely heard it.  
  
The girl blushed, pulling away and turning to make sure Akai didn't hear anything. Her suspicions were found correct when she saw him trying to pry girls from his arms. She looked back at her friend and glared. "He's not taking me as a date, just a friend." Even as the words came from her very mouth, she couldn't help but feel a little depressed at the thought of it. 'Just a friend...'she thought, 'Nothing more...'  
  
She was interrupted when a pair of dark blue eyes popped up in front of her. The face pulled away and she focused her eyes hard enough to see what was in her way. And she wasn't happy with it. Uruyeshi Seiya stood in before her, clad in a tight muscle shirt and baddy pants, hands on his hips and a smug grin on his lips. All in all, he looked like 'The Man With The Largest Ego!' (A/N: Not in that way, you sick freaks! .). "Hey, Ikari- san. You're looking mighty fine tonight." His sleek voice sounded strained to appraise anyone but himself.  
  
She really wanted to rush to the bathroom and make herself puke just for breathing the same air as him, but knew it would worry Akai, so didn't. Instead, she sighed and turned away, eyes rolling. "So they say..." She tried to find Akai but didn't see him anywhere. That was when she saw the huge crowd of people and figured he was being ambushed and too polite to say no. 'Just like his father.' She giggled at the thought.  
  
The egomaniac thought her laughter was his ticket in and his grin widened. "So, wanna dance?"  
  
'At least he doesn't beat around the bush, probably his only good aspect.' She thought, holding back her smile and glared at him. "No thank you, Uruyeshi. I'm busy already."  
  
He smile faltered a little but he stayed strong. "Oh yeah, where's your date then?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute before answering. "Over there." And pointed to the large crowd, mostly of the female population of her school. 'Please don't go over there, please don't go over there.'  
  
And, of course, he went over there. With a prideful stride, he made his way over to the gathering of girls and pushed his way through to where Akai sat in a chair, sweat dropping and smiling nervously, followed by Sayuki. He pushed Akai but the older man didn't move an inch. "You Sayuki's date? Don't look like much." He sneered down at him.  
  
Akai raised an eyebrow at him, blushing slightly, and then looked over Seiya's shoulder to see Sayuki nodding her head vigorously. He smiled and winked at her -missing the blush that swept her face- and stood from the chair. Apparently, Seiya hadn't seen the fact that Akai was sitting in a chair and was in fact taller then him. Now with the height advantage to scare him away, Akai put his 'big brother' glare on and directed it at Seiya. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
  
The shorter one gulped but told himself Akai wouldn't touch him and regained some of the courage and smugness he had before. "I-If you're her date, t-then you should dance with her!" he smirked at his own cleverness.  
  
At this, Akai seemed a little uneasy but then remembered Sayuki telling him about this guy and about how annoying he is. "Ok then, I'll dance with her." And with that, he brushed past Seiya and over to Sayuki, who stared at him with wide-eyes, and held his hand out to her. "Milady?" he grinned playfully.  
  
Knowing this was her own doing, she placed her hand in his and let him walk her away from the crowd of girls and Seiya. When they were far enough, he pulled her closer but not too close, and wrapped his arm around her while his left hand held her right.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one." She said loud enough for him to hear and placed her left hand on his shoulder.  
  
He chuckled as they swayed to the music. "Nah, we're even. I was being torn apart back there."  
  
She smiled at him and stared at his eyes. 'Such pretty eyes...' her features softened dreamingly and she was about to lean forward and placed her forehead on his shoulder when a huge explosion erupted in the building, causing debris to fall from the ceiling and cloud their vision.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuuunn! Meh, I'm not too good at the fighting/action/adventure scenes, as you may have noticed already, so don't expect the next chapter to be the best, considering the fact that that's the one with the battle scene. I'm still not too sure about what/who's going to be the bad thing/person, so if you have any good ideas, please tell me.  
  
LMAO!!! In school this week, my friend and I were talking about Evangelion, even though she doesn't like anime, she likes Penpen and some other parts, such as the thermal expansion part. We were talking about that and she leaned over to the guy who sits in front of her and rubbed his hair seductively saying, "Do you want to be thermally expanded, Sean?" before we burst out laughing. Just thought you'd like that little story to lighten the day.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


End file.
